


New Year's Eve

by LiinHaglund



Series: Weiss Kreuz Holiday Fics [5]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alcohol, Assassins & Hitmen, Celebrations, Co-workers, Gen, Male Friendship, New Year's Eve, New Years, Schuldig Is His Own Warning, Secret Organizations, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig wants some peace and quiet, but Brad doesn't agree with his methods.</p><p>Sympathy never makes anything go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

“We have tomorrow off, right?” Schuldig asked for clarification from somewhere behind him.

“We are off until the tenth of January. Why?” Brad stopped looking over his budget and looked suspiciously over to the telepath. “What are you up to now?”

“Nothing. I may just be unconscious tomorrow.”

Brad realized then that it was the December 31st. He had of course known, but he hadn't quite realized that it meant Schuldig getting drunk. “Oh no, you are NOT drinking yourself stupid tonight.”

“I always drink at New Years. Are you my mother now? I'm not a child, Brad,” Schuldig bit back.

“I know that, and I am not stopping you from drinking, I am telling you to not drink enough that you pass out on the sidewalk.”

Schuldig looked up to the ceiling as if he was looking for divine intervention – or foolproof way to get past Brad's shields.

Brad rose from his chair and walked over to where Schuldig was.

“I just want some quiet,” Schuldig said, still defensive, but trying for sympathy.

“There has got to be another way.”

“Not if I want to feel it. The other way includes being knocked out. Don't you even wonder what it's like to live in the moment and just think?”

“I remember what it was like before my talent kicked in.”

“Late bloomer?” Schuldig huffed. “I was born this way.”

Brad looked towards the patch of wall next to Schuldig. He didn't want to let Schuldig know that sympathy was working, but at the same time Schuldig needed attention the same way Brad needed air to breathe. “I can't let you. You know I can't let you.”

“Tell them I slipped away.”

“I don't give a fuck about Eszett,” Brad hissed, “I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

Schuldig went as still as a statue, then a small frown appeared.

“I had another telepath on my team before I got you. I didn't really care when he crashed and burned. I looked the other way when he took pills, I just made sure he was functional on jobs until even that was too much to ask. I didn't kill him, but I didn't save him.” Brad took a deep breath. “I'm not saying I love you, because I fucking don't, but I like working with you and I'm not going to let you be another statistic.”

Schuldig pursed his lips, something he did when he focused. “I want some quiet,” he maintained.

“Would 'more quiet than usual' do the job?” Brad asked. “There is a way to make it easier on you.”

“You mean that I should make a more permanent link with you so that I can use you as a focal point and drown the others out.”

“Yes.”

Another frown, deeper this time, followed by another pursing of lips. “That's your motive?”

“It wouldn't hurt to have you bound to me. You're useful.”

“And when I'm not?”

Brad grinned. “The future is my domain. Do you think I'd suggest this if it was just a temporary solution?”

It was true that Brad would gain more from it than Schuldig, because there was no way to transfer out of Schwarz if Schuldig agreed. He'd be stuck with Brad no matter what.

“Fine.” Schuldig raised his chin a bit. “And you are taking me out tonight.”

“We're not a couple.”

“Nope. Dear God, no, you're lacking all the body parts I enjoy in a date,” Schuldig said, and Brad laughed at his horrified expression. “But if I link us you're going to be my best friend and you're going to _like it_. Your Excel sheet can wait.”

He nodded, “alright, my budget can wait. We'll go out and show the Japanese how to party.”

Schuldig's grin could have easily belonged on the face of Satan himself. Brad knew then that having that link put in was going to be pure torture.

“Let me in,” Schuldig said softly and placed his cool fingers on Brad's temples.

 

 


End file.
